Myotismon's Plot in Motion/Peach and Daisy Kidnapped by Kammy
(Later, back at Peach and Daisy’s home, Mario’s group have already dropped Peach and Daisy off and Peach and Daisy are already back in their pajamas. They, along with Mario’s group, have finished explaining their fun flight together to Cloud, Aerith, and Itchy) Aerith: So, you had fun. Cloud: That’s good. Peach: Indeed! (They turned to Mario’s group) Daisy: Say, Mario, Luigi, guys…? Mario’s group: Yes? Daisy: Peach and I are wondering…. Would you, you know…? Mario and Luigi: Another date tomorrow morning? Peach and Daisy: Yes! (Mario and Luigi turned to their group happily for approval, and they nod in agreement. Even Cloud and Aerith nods in approval to Peach and Daisy) Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: It’s a date tomorrow! (Suddenly, they heard Ebrum and Like calling out to Mario’s group) Ebrum and Like: Children! Ebrum: We’ve finished! Like: Come home! (Then they and the fairies appeared, apparently searching for them. Upon spotting Peach and Daisy’s family, they got confused) Ebrum: New friends? (Realizing, Mario’s group explained) Mario’s group: Yes. Tuff: A friendly bunch. (Mario and Luigi encouraged Peach and Daisy to meet them, which they did. Seeing them the same size as them, Ebrum and Like smiled softly) Like: Well, I’ll be! Two girls the same size as us! Ebrum: Indeed. Peach: Pleased to meet you both, you’re majesties. Daisy: Pleasure. Ebrum: The feeling’s mutual. Like: What are your names? Peach: Mine’s Peach. Daisy: And I’m Daisy. (Calmly reacting to their names, Ebrum and Like got surprised at first, but then got happy) Daisy: You okay? Ebrum: Yes, we’re okay. Like: Those names are…. Well…. Familiar…. (Peach and Daisy and even Mario’s group got confused. Later, all was explained on how Peach and Daisy came to be with Cloud and Aerith) Like: Well, that was sweet of Rosalina to bless them unto you both. Ebrum: Even we had no idea our goddess did this. Although it does seem familiar to us…. (They all shrug) Like: But regardless, we’ll let you both go on a date with our older sons tomorrow. Ebrum: Have fun when that happens! Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: We will! (Then they bid goodbye) Mario: Well, we’d better go now. Luigi: It’s nice meeting you both. Peach: Same. Daisy: See you tomorrow. (Mario and Luigi then kissed Peach and Daisy on their cheeks respectively, making them smile softly. Then with that, the fairies left, waving goodbye to Peach and Daisy’s family. Once they’re gone, Cloud and Aerith turned to Peach and Daisy with soft smiles) Cloud: Well, time for bed. Aerith: You got a big date tomorrow. Peach and Daisy: Okay. Good night. Cloud, Aerith, and Itchy: Good night. (Then with that, they went back to bed. Later that same night, the fairies flew far away from the field until they arrived in a beautiful cliffside that to them, is a valley. That is the Fairy Kingdom. And next to it is a huge building made of gold. It is the Element Temple. Upon arrival, the fairies landed and went up to Rosalina herself at the shrine of the Element Temple. At the temple watching this are Sonic’s group. And sitting on the altarpiece of the shrine is a gold heart-shaped statue with four gems embedded on it, one blue, one red, one green, and one yellow. That is the Elemental Stone. The fairies and Sonic’s group bow down to Rosalina) Ebrum: Rosalina. (Rosalina bows back to them. Once that’s done, Rosalina spoke up) Rosalina: You’ve done a good job spreading dewdrops tonight. Fairies: Thank you. (Rosalina turned to Mario’s group with a soft smile) Rosalina: And Mario, I sensed you and Luigi found love with two girls the same size as us. (Mario’s group nods in agreement) Tiff: And Mom and Dad said they looked familiar. Mario: Why is that? Rosalina: I will be glad to explain with the Elemental Stone’s help, after we pray to it. Mario’s group: (Nods in agreement) Okay. (Then with that, the fairies and Sonic’s group kneeled down and silently prayed to the Elemental Stone, emitting a soft brief colorful glow, as if answering their prayers. After that’s done, everyone got up and just when Rosalina reached up to grab the Elemental Stone to tell everyone about Peach and Daisy, a blast shot down on the ground near them, getting their attention. They look up and saw the same five villains that saw Mario’s group and Peach and Daisy before leap down at them, their weapons ready. The first one is a female red, purple, and white spider creature. She is Arukenimon. The second one is a male white wrapped mummy-like creature wielding a tazer-gun. He is Mummymon. The third one is a dark-looking teenage boy wearing a black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and mostly wore a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, black vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. He is Vanitas. The fourth one is a bat-like creature with yellow eyes, black fur, gray skin, and red claws, and is wearing a blue upper-bodily cloth with a picture of a skull on the forehead. He is Demidevimon. And the last one is a Shadow the Hedgehog look-alike with a sickly pale coloration, green snake-like pupils, and no mouth. He is Mephiles the Dark. As they landed, the five villains noticed the Elemental Stone and turned to the fairies and Sonic’s group, stancing themselves, ready to fight. The villains appeared to do the same thing, but then, Vanitas fires a blast at Rosalina and some fairy guards, but they jumped out of the way and on cue of that, he grabs the Elemental Stone and hands it to Demidevimon) Vanitas: Do not drop this! (Then the villains flew up into the air and made their getaway. Rosalina turned to Sonic’s group in concern) Rosalina: Mobians, protect the Elemental Stone! (Sonic’s group nods and they flew up into the air as well after the five villains. Up in the air, the villains were flying, with Demidevimon still carrying the Elemental Stone and then suddenly, Sonic’s group caught up with them and ambushed the villains. As Demidevimon attempts to fly ahead during the fight, Shadow noticed and fired his Chaos Lance at him to stop him. Upon being barely hit on the wing by the Chaos Lance, Demidevimon dropped the Elemental Stone, causing it to fall quickly towards the forest beneath them. The villains, as well as Sonic’s group, noticed) Mephiles: NO!! (He and Shadow dive after the Elemental Stone, heckbent on grabbing it. Even both sides dove after it. But unfortunately, the Elemental Stone disappeared into the forest beneath the canopy, causing them to lose sight of it. After having a dagger stare contest at each other, the glaring villains then retreated, apparently to go somewhere. Sonic’s group then knew what they must do and flew back to the Fairy Kingdom. Once back there, the fairies got shocked) Rosalina: (Concerned) Are you sure? Sonic’s group: Yes! Shadow: The Elemental Stone is somewhere in the forest! (Silence, then Rosalina spoke up) Rosalina: Then we must begin the search first thing in the morning! (Then she turned to Mario’s group) Rosalina: Go tell Peach and Daisy that they must partake in the search! (The fairies and Sonic’s group got surprised upon hearing that) Like: Rosalina? Ebrum: But we just met them! Tuff: Why are we asking them to help? Rosalina: Because they have a role to play if they are to find out their true heritage. (Sonic’s group and the fairies calmly realized) Fairies and Sonic’s group: You mean…? Rosalina: I shall explain it to them with you at their house tomorrow. For now, we must prepare ourselves for this quest. (Understanding her orders, the fairies and Sonic’s group ran off to prepare when suddenly, they see the Element Temple starting to fade its color along with some floral life dying slowly) Rosalina: Oh no…. Our kingdom is dying. Without the Elemental Stone, we’ll all perish. Silver: But how long will the Fairy Kingdom last? Rosalina: Until the second day of Spring. After Winter. (Concerned, the entire population got determined) Mario: Then we must hurry tomorrow! Because the end of Fall is gonna be soon! (Then with that, they hurried to prepare. Elsewhere, in a black-looking cavern ten miles from the Fairy Kingdom, Mephiles, Vanitas, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Demidevimon arrived quickly and landed inside. This is their home, the Kingdom of Darkness. As they walked quickly to the throne room within a black stonemade castle made of oil and rock, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Mephiles transformed into their non-creature forms and true form respectively. Arukenimon is now a pale skinned woman with white hip length hair and is wearing a red sleeveless dress with a matching short scarf-like cape, a red and purple striped tall hat with a spider-shaped brooch in the middle, dark purple sunglasses, a purple belt, purple spider web-designed arm gloves, and purple boots. Mummymon is now a slate gray skinned man with yellow eyes and is wearing a blue jacket with yellow buttons and gray sleeve rims, dark gray gloves, a blue hat with a gray belt around it and yellow buttons, blue pants, and dark grey shoes, and is carrying a silver cane with a red jewel on top. And Mephiles still looks like Shadow, but with black, white, and purple crystal-like skin, a mouthless and noseless muzzle, red eyes, and green snake-like pupils, for Mephiles is the Colonel, Demidevimon is a lookout, sentry, and messenger, Arukenimon and Mummymon are soldiers, and Vanitas is the Prince of the Kingdom of Darkness. Inside the throne room, ten villains are calmly meditating. The first one is a vampire-like man with short dirty blonde hair, red eyes, pointy ears, sharp vampire canines, and pale gray skin, and wearing a red bat-shaped eye mask, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. He is Myotismon, the King of the Kingdom of Darkness and Vanitas’ father. The second one is a woman with pale blue eyes, light purple short spiky hair, and is wearing a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, red knee-high boots, and sometimes carried dark brown scanner sunglasses to wear at times. She is Hunter J, Myotismon’s wife, Vanitas’ mother, and the Queen of the Kingdom of Darkness. The third one is a black man with short black hair, brown eyes, and a gap between the middle of his upper teeth, and wearing a black top hat with a white skull-and-crossbones symbol on the front, purple ribbon around it and a light purple feather sticking out of the ribbon, a black stringed white fang necklace, a dark purple long-sleeved tuxedo, dark purple pants, and white and black shoes, and sometimes carried a brown cane with a purple orb gem on top. He is Dr. Facilier AKA the Shadow Man, the Voodoo Witch Doctor Shaman of the Kingdom of Darkness. The fourth one is a black devil-like demon with demon horns, red eyes, and pale skin revealing his mouth, and wearing brown and black belts and a red bat symbol on his chest. He is Devimon, a soldier of the Kingdom of Darkness. The fifth one is a metal coated monkey man-like creature with a red Japanese Kanji symbol on his chest, and a Warumonzaemon doll on his hip, and wearing a black stringed necklace carrying a gold pendant, and black sunglasses. He is Metaletemon, another soldier of the Kingdom of Darkness. The sixth one is a gold and silver armored two-tailed sea serpent-like creature with red eyes and gray hair. He is Metalseadramon, a member of the Dark Masters army in the Kingdom of Darkness. The seventh one is a wooden puppet-like creature with red eyes and a little long metal nose, and is wearing a red plushy cap with a yellow ball on the end and a yellow skull and poison symbol on the center, blue overalls with gold bullet shells on the straps, white gloves, a wooden marionette on his back with four red strings attached to him. He is Puppetmon, another member of the Dark Masters army in the Kingdom of Darkness. The eighth one is a silver armored dinosaur-like robot with matching silver armored skulls on his knees and two cannons on his back and has silver, blue, and red wires. He is Machinedramon, another member of the Dark Masters army of the Kingdom of Darkness. The ninth one is a clown-like man with a black and white halved mask with a red heart on the white side, orange hair sticking out, a red long-sleeved suit with a white Victorian-like neck and sleeve rims, two gray spade symbols on his shoulders, white gloves, four swords equipped on his back in the shape of an x, blue ribbons sticking out of the back where his swords are, green pants, and yellow knee-high jester boots. He is Piedmon, the last member of the Dark Masters army of the Kingdom of Darkness. And the last one is a male jackal with black fur, white markings on his back and tip of his tail, white tendril-like hair, red eyes, and yellow pupils, and wearing a silver metal half helmet over his face with his left eye exposed only and his right eye covered by a black bolt-shaped visor-like screen and metal bat-like ears with the interior colored black and white ringed, a white neck bandana, a red upside-down triangle-shaped ruby brooch on his chest, black gloves, and silver and black armored boots. He is Infinite, General of the Kingdom of Darkness who has power from the ruby brooch called the Phantom Ruby. As they meditated, they calmly stopped upon hearing a knock on the door) Myotismon: Enter. (The door opens, revealing Vanitas, Demidevimon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Mephiles entering, with Demidevimon now looking nervous. They then bowed down to Myotismon and Hunter J while the eight villains walked next to them) Vanitas: Sorry to disturb you, Mother, Father, and guys. Myotismon: No worries. Anyway, where is the Elemental Stone? (Demidevimon hesitated) Demidevimon: (Chuckles nervously) It may come as a shock, but…. (He tries to think of something to explain without provoking them, or worse, get punished) Demidevimon: (Nervously) Well, you see, it’s like this. We barged in the Fairy Kingdom and grabbed it, but…. Myotismon: Good. Now, give it to me. Demidevimon: I wasn’t finished. Myotismon: (Calmly suspicious) What do you mean? (Demidevimon got nervous) Demidevimon: Well…. (Then Vanitas finished for him) Vanitas: He dropped the Elemental Stone and lost it. Myotismon: (Calmly realizing in anger) What?! (Demidevimon gulps while Vanitas removed his helmet, revealing his face finally. He almost looks like Sora and is the same age as he is, but with almost pale skin, yellow eyes, and dark gray short spiky hair) Demidevimon: (Timidly) No hard feelings, right? (Calmly getting angry along with Hunter J, Myotismon then turned to Dr. Facilier with an evil smirk) Myotismon: You know the drill. (Dr. Facilier then nods with an evil smirk and conjures in his right hand a glowing blue orb in his palm) Dr. Facilier: Sorry to do this, but…. (He clenches the orb, and then in response, Demidevimon’s chest glowed, where his heart is located and reacted in pain and began sweating, as if having a heart attack) Demidevimon: (Straining in pain) Please! I didn’t mean to drop it! Mephiles: Shadow made him drop it in the forest. Mummymon: And if you like, we wish to have Demidevimon be spared and redeem himself. Demidevimon: (Straining in pain) Like he said! (A short pause after hearing them say that, then Myotismon nods at Dr. Facilier, who, with a glare, released the orb, breaking the spell over Demidevimon’s heart. As Demidevimon panted, he recovered slowly while sweating) Myotismon: Very well. We’ll all begin our search first thing in the morning. (He turns to Demidevimon) Myotismon: And as for you, Demidevimon, you get one last chance. Hunter J: (Agreeing) You or those fairies. Or else. Demidevimon: (Nods nervously) Understood. (Then he got serious and saluted) Demidevimon: We can do it! Vanitas: And there’s more. Hunter J: And what is it? Vanitas: We saw two girls the same size as us. (Calmly surprised at first, the villains that weren’t there got curious) Infinite: Was one of them blonde and the other a brunette? Vanitas: Yes. They were with Mario and Luigi, (Sneeringly) ''in love with each other. Dr. Facilier: So, Peach and Daisy are found finally. Demidevimon: What’s so special about those girls again? Mummymon: I’m confused. Arukenimon: We told you already. Myotismon: We need those girls to accomplish our conquest with the Elemental Stone’s power because they are the Princesses of the Fairy Kingdom. And the only way to awaken the Elemental Stone’s power, is to have Vanitas marry Peach and Dr. Facilier marry Daisy. Dr. Facilier: That’s right. Vanitas: And besides, they’re beautiful, especially their enchanting singing voices. ''(Getting it, Demidevimon and Mummymon understood) Demidevimon: Now, we get it…. Mummymon: And I wish Arukenimon and I marry by the Elemental Stone. Arukenimon: (Rolling her eyes with a smile) Yeah, yeah. Infinite: But where are they now? Mephiles: Not sure yet. Myotismon: But once we find them tomorrow as well, we’ll think of something to capture them. (Then he changed the subject) Myotismon: Now, we must prepare for tomorrow’s mission. (Then with that, the villains, with evil smirks, prepared themselves for their mission for tomorrow morning. Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Dr. Facilier then smirked evilly at each other) Vanitas: And once we find the Elemental Stone, we’re gonna have power. Hunter J: Exactly. And all of the Fairy Kingdom, and the world, will perish. Myotismon: But those who survive, will be our permanent slaves. Dr. Facilier: And Vanitas and I have Peach and Daisy as our queens. (They chuckle evilly and lightly. Then we crossfade back to Peach and Daisy’s house at night still. Peach and Daisy are sleeping peacefully in their beds when suddenly, a purple cloaked figure snuck inside quietly and saw them. It was Kammy. After she closed the walnut shells quietly, she magically levitated them with her wand and prepared to leave when the beds bumped into the window and woke Peach and Daisy up. Panicking, Peach and Daisy called out) Peach and Daisy: Somebody help! (Hearing them, Itchy bolted awake and saw Kammy levitating the beds again and then exiting when she noticed him growling at her) Itchy: (Growling) Hey! Kammy: Oh dear…. (She and the beds teleported outside near the stream and Itchy opened the window and jumped out at them. But unfortunately, Kammy levitated herself and the beds away from him and sped away as Itchy gave chase, only to tumble down into a mud puddle, losing her and the beds containing Peach and Daisy) Coming up: Mario’s group learn from Cloud, Aerith, and Itchy about Peach and Daisy’s abduction and goes to rescue them with volunteers. Later, Peach and Daisy are introduced to the Koopas and after a musical number and show, Peach and Daisy successfully change their, as well as a reluctant Bowser’s, minds when they convince them how much Mario and Luigi means to Peach and Daisy, and after that, Mario’s team arrives and after a brief misunderstanding, Peach and Daisy convince them to bring the Koopas to their house to ask for forgiveness. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies